


Снегопад

by Ademon13



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ademon13/pseuds/Ademon13
Summary: Несколько запоминающихся снежных деньков из жизни Тома Люсайтора.Фик на неделю Стартома. День 7: Winters night





	Снегопад

Со светлеющего в предрассветной дымке неба падал крупный снег.

И, чтобы по-настоящему оценить значительность этих слов, надо быть как минимум Мьюнианцем, для которого День Первого Снега несёт весть о приближающихся Дне Пня, Новом годе и, главное, долгожданных гуляний по случаю этих праздников. Как максимум — жителем Подземного Мира, куда всевозможные осадки и вовсе по понятнятным причинам не добираются, и, чтобы увидеть небо, надо преодолеть долгий путь. Максимум максимума — ребенком Подземного мира, впервые выбравшимся на поверхность Мьюни и уставившимся в небо всеми тремя глазами. Ну и максимум максимума самого максимального максимума — принцем Подземного мира, впервые сбежавшим на поверхность лишь для того, чтобы загадать первое в своей недолгой жизни Снежное желание.

Тому Люсайтору было девять. Дрожащий в слишком легкой для надземного Мьюни куртке, изредка шмыгающий острым промёрзшим носом и натягивающий на голову продырявленную рогами шапку, он смотрел на небо, и в каждом из трёх его вишнёвых глаз сверкал восторг.

Но всё-таки проделал такой долгий и, несомненно, наказуемый по возвращению путь он не для того, чтобы любоваться местными красотами.

«Если загадать желание на первый снег, оно обязательно сбудется»

— Я, Том! — торжественно, как учил церемониймейстер, Том обратился к небу и вдруг закашлялся.

Несуразная шапка сползла на глаза, во рту запершило. Момент был испорчен. Снежное одеяло у ног принца с шипением испарялось, жухлая трава под подошвой сапог подгорала. Через пару минут окрестные деревья зловеще заполыхали, где-то в отдалении закричали «пожар!», а Том наконец был готов к новой попытке.

— Я, Том Люсайтор, принц Подземного мира, младший и единственный сын королевы Вразмелиор желаю, — заученно проговорил маленький демон и остановился, переводя дух. Жаль, не видит его отец! Однако потом вдруг голос его сошёл на почти неслышный шёпот, — Желаю… ну, то есть, прошу. Можно мне друга? Ну, то есть, и подругу можно, или там, бесполое даже что-нибудь, но только… только чтобы не убегал… ла… ло. Ну, когда я злюсь. Это же можно сделать? Пожалуйста…

Небо продолжало сыпать снежными хлопьями. К полудню они покроют всё королевство и запорошат сожжённые в предрассветный час деревья. Но маленький Том, найденный рыцарями на той же поляне, этого уже не увидел. Строго говоря, в этот день и последующую неделю он не увидел ничего кроме собственной комнаты и целой батареи лекарств от простуды.

***

 

Полдень. Сквозь сплошную стену белоснежно-золотистых туч сыпалась снежная искрящаяся пыль, покрывающая толщу снега сверкающим волшебством. Над полем, отдыхавшим после утомительного сезона жатвы, перезвоном раздавался громкий смех. Вторил ему хриплый мальчишеский голос:

— Ну хватит, ну… Замерзнешь же! Ста-а-ар…

Том неодобрительно бурчал, кутаясь в огромный бордовый шарф, больше напоминающий маленький плед. Модная и крутая кожаная куртка не грела, но в высокие берцы хоть снег не сыпался — и на том спасибо. Чертовски не хотелось заболеть (что для Подземного молодняка на морозе — раз плюнуть), но, собираясь на прогулку, Том, в силу своего возраста четырнадцатилетнего оболтуса, больше беспокоился о том, как будет выглядеть. А выглядеть надо было как можно круче: всё же он не просто принцессу погулять позвал.

На прошлой неделе ему в первый раз пришлось присоединиться к родителям во время дипломатического визита в Королевский Замок Мьюни, пришлось расшаркиваться перед чопорной принцессой… но, улизнув из-за стола, Том натолкнулся на эту же самую принцессу: та сидела на балконном парапете, болтая босыми ногами в вечернем воздухе и блаженно вдыхая свежий воздух. Корона лежала рядом, чудом не падая с парапета, светлые волосы в сложной прическе растрепались. Услышав шаги за своей спиной, Стар вздрогнула и обернулась… Не успев подумать, Том, напустив на своё лицо самую беспечную мину, залихватски подпрыгнул, опираясь рукой на парапет, и присел рядом с ней. В глазах девочки зажглось любопытство, окончательно срывая маску добропорядочной Мьюнианской принцессы. Весь остаток вечера они провели, взахлёб обсуждая осточертевшие дворцовые порядки, невозможность пройти на межгалактическую дискотеку, планы по добыче межпространственных ножниц и многое другое.

В жизни Тома этот разговор на тот момент был самым долгим и самым… беззаботным? За все эти несколько часов привычный гнев ни разу не дал о себе знать.

…тем временем принцесса, уже успевшая потерять шапку, рухнула в снег и, делая снежного «ангела», радостно ловила ртом снежинки. Даже смотреть на это было холодно!

— Стар…

— Том! — девочка прищурилась, ухмыляясь. — Кто из нас демон, м?

От такого поворота тот опешил:

— Я… но это же…

— Что, бои-и-ишься? — в глазах Стар плясали чертики.

— Я… Да не… не дождёшься!

И почему он мямлит как последняя неженка? Почему язык заплетается, а сердце предпочитает бешено колотиться в груди? И, главное, почему его, самого Принца Преисподней, младшего и единственного сына… берут на слабо?!

Под смеющийся взгляд принцессы он с размаху плюхнулся в ближайший сугроб. Нет, ну он же не слабак! Будет ещё какая-то Баттерфляй заявлять о том, что он…

Тонкое хихиканье вывело его из гневных размышлений. Стар села в своём сугробе, её волосы и одежда были густо припорошены снегом. Прижимая к губам голые пальцы в митенках, она тщетно пыталась сдержать смех. Щёки её покраснели настолько, что было почти невозможно увидеть родовые метки королевской семьи.

Приказав себе не пялиться, Том опустил взгляд… и тихо ругнулся. Вокруг него больше не было ледяного мокрого снега, отнюдь: он гордо восседал в круге топорщащейся сухой травы буро-желтого цвета. Снег по краям шипел и испарялся.

Том очень надеялся, что смеющаяся Стар не заметит его смущения. Её веселье, что странно, не раздражало его, совсем не раздражало, вызывая лишь одно, безумно навязчиво желание…

Сорвав с собственной головы дырявую в двух местах на макушке шапку, демон с силой нахлобучил её на светлые волосы взвигнувшей от неожиданности принцессы. И тут же почувствовал себя последним идиотом.

— Холодно, — хмуро буркнул он, засунув руки в карманы. — Пролежишь неделю с простудой, а мне потом…

Макушку точно в ледяную воду окунули, но Том не позволил своим зубам стучать. Много чести для глупой погоды!

— Какие, — задумчиво пробормотала Стар, склонив голову на бок. Его шапка была ей велика и почти закрывала глаза, — у тебя горячие пальцы.

— Хм!

— Ты что, Том, это же здорово, — улыбнулась она и, вдруг расстегнув свою куртку, вынула из внутреннего кармана свой белоснежный берет, казавшийся слишком правильным и строгим для неё. Может поэтому Стар и предпочла ходить без головного убора… Том и вздохнуть не успел, как это недоразумение оказалось у него на макушке.

Стар нервно улыбнулась и отвела взгляд. Щёки принцессы сравнились по цвету с родимыми пятнами на щеках.

— Я просто подумала, что тебе очень пойдет.

— Несомненно! — рассмеялся Том, вздёргивая острый нос. — Принцу Подземного Мира все к лицу! Особенно милые шапочки милых леди.

— Я тебе не леди! — надулась принцесса, снова плюхаясь в свой сугроб.

— А кто же? — смешливо переспросил демон, придвигаясь ближе, не в силах перестать улыбаться.

— Стар, — наконец хмыкнула она, глядя на него сверху вниз с туманной улыбкой. — Просто Стар.

Ветер продолжал немилосердно вздымать тучи снега, холодить затылок, но Тому стало вдруг слишком жарко чтобы думать об этом. Если бы не скорое наступление вечера (как известно, зимние дни коротки), они бы, наверное, так и остались бы сидеть в снегу и глядеть друг на друга. Это могло показаться глупым, но только не им и не в тот момент.

***

 

Последний день уходящего года на Мьюни ознаменовался снегопадом. Снежные хлопья залепили окна дворца настолько, что казалось, что их и вовсе нет, ветер бушевал за высокими стенами и выл, выл точно раненый в брюхо зверь. Королева Мун с утра отправилась разбираться с этим погодным безобразием и с чистой душой отдала организацию Ночного Новогоднего приёма в руки Стар. А, значит, и Тома — теперь уже в официальном статусе мммм… пары.

А это, признаться, звучало жутко. Ладно бы она просто сказала мол «Стар, ты уже большая принцесса, шестнадцать годков всё же, так что я отлучусь, а ты, будь добра, сделай всё как подобает». Но нет. Она недвусмысленно улыбнулась тогда и заявила, что одной Стар она бы это, честно говоря, побоялась бы доверить, но вот если рядом будет Том… Демон мог поклясться, что видел, как за дверью обеденной залы хохочет король Ривер!

И, сколько бы не говорил он себе, что всё это — не более чем шутка королевской четы, что Баттерфляй хлебом не корми дай превратить всё непонятно во что, усмирить расшалившиеся нервы не получалось. А где нервы — там и гнев, злейший враг принца, который он так и не подчинил полностью.

Перед приёмом Том нервничал как никогда раньше. Кучка обугленных ошметков ткани расползалась у его ног, каждая попытка справиться с галстуком приводила к неизбежному провалу.

— Дай сюда.

Ледяные пальцы перехватили очередную обреченную полоску черной ткани. Третий глаз видел лишь её макушку и собранные в пышную прическу светлые волосы. Том вздохнул. Не хотелось ему снова показывать себя…

— Готово.

…с такой стороны.

Возможно, он действительно сможет с этим справиться. Потребуется время, много времени… Но в праве ли он требовать такого терпения от Стар? Прекрасно помня, как они расстались два года назад, сколько она уже из-за его гнева натерпелась, он не мог не задумываться об этом.

— Это просто галстук, Том. Всё в порядке.

Демон опустил глаза. Ладони Стар всё ещё лежали на его груди, а сама она пыталась поймать его взгляд. С их первой встечи она заметно повзрослела и стала… Том не брался говорить, что прекраснее: что тогда, что сейчас он видел её в одинаковом солнечном ореоле; но вот серьезности в её небесно-голубых глазах прибавилось. Теперь видно было — она не просто принцесса. Она — будущая королева, которой хочешь не хочешь, а приходится быть серьёзной.

— Это не просто галстук, — Том наконец посмотрел ей в глаза. — Я… всё ещё не уверен. Ты же помнишь, почему у нас не получилось тогда? Никто не может гарантировать, что этого не повторится.

Стар молча и внимательно слушала его, не перебивая.

— Может быть… может быть, мне нужен демонцизм?

Её рука потянулась вверх. Казалось, она сейчас влепит ему пощёчину, но вместо этого она легко прикоснулась к его щеке… и скрутила ухо, продолжая мило улыбаться.

— Если я ещё раз услышу это слово, — ласково прощебетала она. — Ты останешься без уха… обоих ушей. И слушать ничего не буду о том, как они тебе нужны.

— Но…

Уши обожгло.

— Не забывай, — усмехнулась Стар. — Тогда у меня не было палочки.

— И что тебе это даёт? — из груди Тома вырвался смешок.

— А то, — девушка отпустила его многострадальные уши и покачала указательным пальцем. — Тогда я не могла вморозить тебя в ледяную глыбу или превратить в нарвала. А сейчас…

— Сейчас ты умеешь превращать демонов в нарвалов?

— Ради тебя — научусь, — улыбнулась она как в старые-добрые времена, щёлкнув его по носу.

И стальной панцирь тревоги лопнул, точно воздушный пузырь.

…а снег всё продолжал засыпать Мьюни сверкающей крошкой, мерцая в ночном полумраке, полном горящих окон замка.


End file.
